1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device and a method for driving the liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display devices have been commoditized as a result of recent technological innovation, and development thereof has been actively promoted for higher value-added products.
One of the added values for liquid crystal display devices is a reduced frame width around a display area, that is so-called a slim border. The slim border can be achieved in such a manner that transistors in a driver circuit are manufactured over the same substrate as transistors in a pixel circuit in the same process.
For a semiconductor layer of the transistor in the driver circuit, an oxide semiconductor is preferably used because of, for example, easy cost saving due to its productivity which is expected to be as high as that of amorphous silicon. Disclosed in Patent Document 1 is the structure in which transistors in a driver circuit are manufactured over the same substrate as transistors in a pixel circuit in the same process.